Mystery Package
by Kat Kurosumi
Summary: Its a short story I had to write for practice for my internship. It has Death the Kid, Monkey D. Luffy, and Natsu Dragneel. Natsu and Kid must deliver a package while Luffy tries to steal it. Its very short not to much detail xD but figured why not post it!


Natsu was laying around on the grassy hill outside of town when Death the Kid walked up the hill towards him. He was wearing his normal black suit outfit that matched well with his short black hair.

"Hey Natsu we have a job to do. My dad told me we are to deliver this special package. I think he told me it has some kind of rare fruit that only grows every 300 years. Anyhow, someone he knows wanted to try it so we have to go deliver it."

"Really? We have to deliver some stupid rare fruit? Can't we just put it in the mailbox you know let the hired people do their job?" Natsu grumbled a bit upset that he has to get up and work. He already knew it would most likely lead to him having to ride in some kind of vehicle where he will get sick. _Why am I picked to do delivery jobs? They all know I have motion sickness!_ He thought as something moved in the bushes. They all looked at it for a few moments when a hand shot out stretching over towards the package. "Oh no you don't!" Natsu shouted using his fire magic to ignite his right hand on fire before grabbing the rubbery hand.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Hot hot!" Luffy yelled snapping his hand back to its normal length as he jumped around in pain. "That was hot! Why did you do that?" Luffy complained, but Kid and Natsu ignored him.

"Alright, I think the best way to get to the address would be to take a bus, as long as it's the number eight bus." Death said to only have Natsu fall to the ground pale.

"I think we should walk it would make everything much easier."

"Come on a bit of motion sickness won't kill you. Now let's hurry I have other things to do as well." Luffy looked at them then at the package.

"Don't even think about it Luffy we don't have time to deal with you today go back to your crew and ask Sanji to make something for you." Natsu replied before he took off down the hill to catch up with Kid. _No fair I bet that fruit would have tasted really good too. I bet Sanji would want it too he could make something yummy from it for sure! _Luffy thought before taking off after them.

"Honestly, Natsu I have no clue why my dad even put you on my delivery team if you can't even handle a simple bus ride through town. You don't even have good fashion sense. Look at you your scarf only hangs on one of your shoulders and your pink hair is too spikey on the right. You're hideous!" Death complained, but Natsu was too busy trying not to vomit to care. The bus stopped near a clothing store only picking up one person. He wore a straw hat and a huge over coat covering his face a bit.

"Excuse me sirs," the stranger said bumping into Kid making him drop the package. The strange man stretched his hand down without even bending over, and picked the small brown box up.

"Not so fast. Really did you think that pathetic excuse of an outfit would hide your identity from us? If you wanted to trick us don't use your devil fruit powers, or wear your straw hat!" Kid snapped yanking off the jacket Luffy was wearing revealing his normal red button down shirt and jean shorts. "Not like it would do you much good how I could ever forget your ugly face. Look at you. Your black hair is short and messy like Natsu. You have a scar only on one side of your face, it's just disgusting how unsymmetrical you are," Kid pointed out to only have Luffy smile.

"But your hair only has stripes on one side of your head, so you are not symmetrical either," he laughed to have Kid fall to his knees in tears.

"I know I am so ugly! A freak of nature, I do not deserve to live!" He cried letting Luffy hop off the bus and take off towards the harbor.

When the bus stopped again Natsu snapped out of his motion sickness enough to see the package was gone. "What the heck happened?!" Natsu shouted to just have Kid keep mumbling about how ugly he was. Natsu grabbed kid by the collar and hopped off the bus to catch a glimpse of Luffy carrying the package around a corner. _Oh no you don't! _He thought as he took off after him. "LUFFY! Give that back right now!" Natsu shouted as he hurled Kid at the straw hat pirate. Kid flew right over Luffy and straight into the water where Luffy's ship was anchored making Luffy stop to laugh as Kid swam to the surface of the water raging mad. Natsu on the other hand quickly took the package from Luffy and hit him on the head with his fist. "I don't care if you're a pirate stop trying to steal this! I mean really…."Natsu stopped his yelling when he caught the label on the package. **To be delivered to Monkey D. Luffy Pirate King**. "It was for you the whole time!" He snapped as Kid dragged himself out of the water and onto the dock.

"Yup" Luffy laughed only to have Kid and Natsu both hit him on the head.

"You could have told us!" they growled as they walked off towards the bus stop.

"I am totally going to kill your old man." Natsu growled.

"I shall help you with that, he is going to pay for this," Kid agreed as they got on the bus and headed back towards the guild.


End file.
